With increasing development of science and technology, more and more display devices are applied to people's daily life and work, and bring a great convenience to people's daily life and work, which makes them indispensable to the people. The display device displays an image by means of a display panel.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a schematic structural diagram of a conventional display panel. The display panel includes an array substrate 11 and a color film substrate 12 arranged oppositely. The array substrate 11 includes a glass substrate 111 and a TFT film layer 112. The color film substrate 12 and the array substrate 11 are encapsulated by means of a seal agent 14. In order to prevent the display panel from the electrostatic damage, an electrostatic shielding layer 13 is arranged on a surface of the color film substrate 12 on a side of the color film substrate 12 facing away from the array substrate 11, and a grounding wire 16 is arranged in the TFT film layer 112.
In ESD (Electro-Static discharge) test of the display panel shown in FIG. 1, most of the charges discharged by a high voltage electrode 15 are conducted away through the electrostatic shielding layer 13. When the voltage of the high voltage electrode 15 reaches a certain level, an electric arc from the high voltage electrode 15 to the grounding wire 16 would be formed on an edge of the display panel, to transfer the charges to the grounding wire 16 and conduct the charges away through the grounding wire 16.
When the electrostatic voltage is high, the conventional display panel discharges the electrostatic charges through only the grounding wire 16. Narrow frame design for the display panel is a development trend of the display device, which leads to the frame of the display panel becoming narrower and narrower, the width of the grounding wire 16 becoming smaller and smaller, and the impedance of the grounding wire becoming larger and larger. When the impedance of the grounding wire is large, more heat is generated when the grounding wire discharges the electrostatic charges, which makes the grounding wire easily be broken down to damage. The effect of electrostatic protection in the conventional display panel is poor.